foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Perkulators
:For a list of members of this faction, please see Category:Perks. The Perkulators (or Perks) are a Forever Knight fan faction devoted to Nick's new partner, the human police detective, Tracy Vetter. (See also Dark Perks.) History When new characters were added to Forever Knight in Season 3, there was an immediate impulse to create factions for them. A number of alternative names were proposed for a faction affiliated with Tracy, including "Boutonnieres", "Button Lovers", "Fluffies", and "Vetterans". The last of these was employed well into 1996 by a number of fans, including Dianne DeSha and Tara Housman. However, the name that eventually became established for the faction was "Perkulators", which was coined by Becky Kludy. Formally this remains the name of the faction. However, within short order it was abbreviated to "Perks", . Many fans' initial reaction to Tracy was negative, partly from resentment at the replacement of Nick's first partner, Don Schanke, with a character seen as a blonde sex-symbol intended to attract a young male audience. A fraction faction, the Dark Perks, was formed in 1998 as a reaction to this view. When War 9 was about to begin, none of the original Perks was available to play. The new fraction assumed the role of representing Tracy, and has done so in subsequent wars. With few original Perks around, the Dark Perks have superseded the original group to such a degree that the two fractions have essentially recombined. They are sometimes referred to as the "Perks/DP", or even simply as the "Perks". One member, Anne Jensen, continues to represent a "bright and sunny" component of the DP, and includes the old Perks' gambling luck in her posts, thus providing continuity.From a post made by Anne Jensen on FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU on 10 March 2011. Characteristics * The Vetter Bettor system kicked in just before War was declared, resulting in extraordinary runs of gambling luck for members of the faction, who thus might win free tickets to Toronto, free hotel rooms, and lots of money to finance their adventures. Faction Headquarters In War Eight, the Perks acquired a headquarters at 56 Hudson Drive, courtesy of an altered version of Tracy.http://www.foreverknight.org/FKFICWar8/0102.txt. The house, accessed through a high iron gate, is thus described:http://www.foreverknight.org/FKFICWar8/0168.txt : The house could have come straight out of a gothic novel. Four stories high, with dark foreboding windows and menacing gables, it almost glowed in the bright light of the full moon. Although most of the house is dust-covered and bare, there is a functioning war room:http://www.foreverknight.org/FKFICWar8/0168.txt :The bright lights revealed a large room as crowed as the rest of the house was empty. A bank of darkened televisions lined the wall to their left, matched on the right by similarly dark row of computers. On the three large tables in the middle were maps and detailed scale models of Toronto, several blocks circled in red. The wall directly across from them held an alarmingly large collection of weapons, many of them fatal to vampires as well as humans. In fact, the house—like the alternative Tracy—relates to a space-time rift in which Last Stand for Humanity (LSFH), i.e. the Perks, are engaged in a crusade of vampire-killing. Faction Websites * Perkulator Page - http://www.west.net/~ajensen/perk * The Good, the Bad and the Perky - http://www.foreverknight.org/Bonnie/tracy/tracy.html FK Wars The Perkulators took part in Wars Five, Seven, and Eight. However, their contribution to the last of these petered out partway through. After that, they were superseded by the Dark Perks. See also: * Screen captures of Tracy Vetter * Dark Perks * CERK Perks * Rat Patrol * Raven's Cellar References * Category:Fan Factions Category:Factions based on character